


Kaldur v Seaworld (with Roy along for the ride)

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sea World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Pre-YJ.  Kaldur finds out about SeaWorld and decides to take action.  Of course Roy helps.  koy friendship with some hints of potential but like this is when they’re younguns and in the early years of their friendship.





	

Roy knew that sleep schedules were harsh things when it came to being an internationally travelling superhero, in fact he and Ollie had been in Brussels a mere 19 hours ago, but sometimes he just wanted to sleep at a normal time.

The red numbers on his alarm clock said 1:20 AM when the second rock hit his window and pinged on the reinforced glass.  He had ignored the first rock as a branch or insect or bird hitting it.  

Roy scrubbed his gritty eyes and shoved off his sheet and sat for a moment to let the dizziness from getting up quickly pass.  Then he walked to the window and unlatched it, leaning out to squint into the shadows of the manicured landscaping of the mansion.  

Kaldur was standing in his uniform between two flourishing oleander bushes and staring at Roy’s window.  Roy allowed himself one exhausted groan before nodding and waving and securing and throwing a rope out his window.  

Roy quickly pulled on his still-slightly-slimey uniform and repelled down the side of the mansion.  If Oliver saw the footprints on the wall he could come to his own conclusions.

When Roy’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the moon and security lights he saw how agitated Kaldur looked.  Immediately he was more awake and more concerned.

“What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! We have to free them!” Kaldur was whisper yelling, his accent thick with passion.  

“What are you talking about?” Roy asked urgently.

“The Orcas!  That prison called SeaWorld! We need to infiltrate and free them!”

Roy internally swore in every language he knew.  He knew that sometime in this first year on the surface Kaldur was going to make this discovery but he was not awake enough to deal with Kaldur finding out about SeaWorld right now.  Or any aquarium for that matter- but why did it have to be SeaWorld.  At 1 AM.  When they both had school and patrol tomorrow.  

Roy was tired but that also was making him care less about what his decisions led to.  Plus Kaldur was so incensed  and Roy hated seeing Kaldur upset.  

“Do you have a plan?”

“Indeed.” Kaldur pulled out a folded up sheet of paper and revealed a hand drawn map of the SeaWorld facility with color coded markings.  It was detailed recon.  Clearly Kaldur was prepared.  “We need to use a motorcycle, I hoped you could assist in acquiring one-”

“We’ll use Ollie’s.”

“Agreed.  Then we shall go in the South side.  The hardest part will be using my waterbearers to carry the Orca to the coast, but I have been practicing for weeks and I carried a large cargo transport truck a distance approximate to that. Then we’ll go back for the dolphins.  They can be helpful as a lookout for guards.  The mammals are the first priority.  They suffer the most ill effect of imprisonment.”  

Roy nodded agreement and led Kaldur to the garage where he carefully disarmed the locks on Oliver’s motorcycle and scrounged for his helmet and the one he had bought Kaldur when they had gone riding a few months ago.

They made good time to San Diego, and although they lost time on the city streets where people were still awake, they made it to SeaWorld with more than enough time to get the job done before the morning staff arrived.

Kaldur’s info on the facilities was solid and they made it past the perimeter without a hitch and only got lost twice on the paths in the park.  It looked different at night than it had when Roy had gone there as part of a class trip.  

It was very tragic when they got caught.

 Kaldur had a young Orca suspended over his head with a swirling oblong of water that had thick ropey tendrils connected to his waterbearers.  His arms were covered by a jacket so only a faint glow from his tattoos showed.  But the lights around them all turned on and security guards from all sides stared at them.  

Kaldur looked between the guards and the Orca a few times and apologized softly to the whale.  It made a noise and Kaldur looked resigned but reassured.  He lowered it back into its tank while Roy covered him with a drawn bow and harsh glare.  

When the Orca was secure both teens lowered their weapons to the floor and raised their hands in surrender.  

They got off easy -legally- but the looks leveled at them by their mentors when the authorities relinquished them to their custody said otherwise.  

Or at least it seemed until all police and reporters were out of eye or ear shot.  Then Oliver burst out laughing until Dinah elbowed him in the side three times.  Dinah still was eyeing Roy seriously.  

Aquaman sighed and pulled Kaldur into a one-armed hug.

“As much as I agree in principle with what you boys tried to do, sometimes you can’t win a battle through physical action.  Especially against an economic superpower like SeaWorld.”

“I understand, Annex.”  Kaldur acquiesced.    

“However,” Arthur was smiling wryly now, “Batman has told me he has a nineteen month plan underway that will entirely undermine and bring down SeaWorld and similar aquariums.  Physical action isn’t the only technique the Justice League can employ.”  

“Although I too agree with your ideals, sneaking out in the dead of night and stealing a motorcycle are not a tactic I want to find out you’ve used ever again, Roy.”  Dinah said, pulling Roy by the shoulder to steer him towards the car she and Oliver had come in, “You’re grounded for at least a week for the stress you put me and Ollie through this morning.”

Roy groaned.


End file.
